pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:F.c.sauer/Complete EotN HM Book Run
The math Time Well, if the normal run takes 15 minutes for 3,000 reputation points (rp), than that will mean 3,000 / 15 = 200 rp a minute. A full book gives you 30,000 rp, which mean you can do 150 minutes (2.5 hour) over a full book. The 3 missions used by the normal run takes 15 minutes, so you have 150 - 15 = 135 minutes left. In those 135 minutes you need to do still 8 missions. 135 / 8 = 16.875 minutes each mission. So lets say 17. A few missions can be done a lot faster, like The Elusive Golemancer, and some take longer, like Warband of Brothers. Max title Well, if you do first everything on NM (because not everybody completed Eye of the North already), and than very thing on HM and get the skills but don't turn in the books, you got at least this amount of rp: Asura: 19,850 Dwarf: 23,150 Ebon Vanguard: 10,750 Norn: 10,250 On repeat of the HM missions for a complete book you gain 1,050 Asura, 600 Dwarf, 600 Ebon Vanguard and 450 Norn rp. My advise is to turn in 4 HM books by the Asura, 4 HM books by the Dwarf, 4 HM books and your NM book by the Ebon Vanguard and 5 HM books by the Norn. Technically you have some rp left to max your titles: 3.350 rp by the Asura and 7.250 by the Dwarfs. Probably you got the Asura rp by getting in Rata Sum and killing enemies along the way or by killing the bosses for the skills. If you don't however, and don't like to Vanquish you could go raptor farming (builds are on wiki). The points for the dwarfs you probably won't have all, although you are very close. Just do any dungeon, for instance Secret Lair of the Snowmen. F.c.sauer 17:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Discussion Speed books are ment to be fast, why not just go discord on all the others? You are practically beating the game again. --Forgive 13:21, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well, that was my first idea, but with G.O.L.E.M. you need to defend 2 sides, and hench can't handle one. :At Blood Washes Blood you need to defeat a lot of Veatir. They got a lot of degeneration skills and almost unlimited energy because of Lyssa's Aura. Second, you will die very quick with Ursan Blessing in HM. So it will be difficult with those missions. :It might work with FInding the Bloodstone tho. I haven't tried that yet. But let me know if you find a good way. 18:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::you dont have to kill any vaettir on bwb--Relyk 20:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Technically not no, but practical, yes. You have to take over the fire place and it is run over by those Veatir. I tried the mission like 5 time a row, and they keep flying over the place, so you have to kill them will you do the mission quick. F.c.sauer 16:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::If this is supposed to be seen as a competitor to the Speedbooker, I doubt it'll take off. Not many people have 2.5 hours to spare, yet 15 mins is always available. If the points work out at the same, Go the quickest option. --Saberhagen (My Talk) 16:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::You make a mistake of thinking that you have to do all mission after each other. You can also do it when you have time and feel like doing it (like me). Second: 200 times the same 3 mission to max your title is far more boring than 17 times. F.c.sauer 18:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::completed for GOLEM--Kebabs42 21:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Is this fast then? It doesn't seems to fast to me. I know the builds of A Time for Heroes works well if someone defends the other golem. Alternative way means you don't need a other, but works much slower. 4 Henchman can't defend it in HM, as far as I know. Discord on one side and you with henchman on the other side might work. F.c.sauer 16:18, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :in 12-13min its done--Kebabs42 19:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::The page to which you referred has been deleted. Can you give me some info here about what runes, how you defend the other side, and most important, how you kill the destroyers? Not only with only with Vipers Defence and Ear Bite, right? That will take ages. So, how do I kill them quickly? F.c.sauer 15:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: you go behind the ovens at the source of where they appear and ask the other to activate the quest. use walk (on life destroyer) and haste just after sf, aggro and run from left to right and right to left. then use again sf beginning by paradox (so you come back far from the destroyer) do it until the oven are hot. Then disaggro or suicide, pull the 2 bosses which you will kill with the 2 skills helped by your dwarf title. To kill use a scythe. equipment: all you need to be perma, a bow to pull and a zealous scythe of enchantment to kill.--Kebabs42 12:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, this might work. Though I am looking for a way to not need any help of other players. So you can do it whenever you want, without needing to have an other player to help you. But it is a good way if you do want to run other guys. I might try this. (please sign you comments by typing four tildes)F.c.sauer 12:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::when i had more time to connect on gw i did it for 3k each and did it in 12min (suicide time and paytime included in spite of disaggro) i managed to do the 1st part with a hero perma and hero bonder. i think you can use a perma hero, activate the quest and go there while your hero is dieing. make attention of fresh destroyer and body block that's why there's viper defense. If your fine with it you can change this skill for another for more damage. mp me for any demo IG: tueur de kebabs--Kebabs42 12:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I shall whisp you. I never knew a hero could perma. But if you could show it to me, it would be very nice. Then I can make a walktrough en stuff like that. F.c.sauer 13:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Nerfed right? :First of all, who are you? Please sign your comments. And yes, for the moment it is nerfed. But as the old speedbooker is still possible, this one is to. Though then I have to look at those builds and post them here. But for the moment, I am quite busy with other things, and not able to have a closer watch to what is possible now and what is not. F.c.sauer 17:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) HierWay A short mission overview, using HierWay: * Against the Charr -> (hero) speedbook build * Warband of Brothers -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asSGDqmMNP8 * Assault on the Stronghold -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnSwUfgq6AY * Curse of the Nornbear -> (hero) speedbook build * A Gate Too Far -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBqmD1QzPnY * Blood Washes Blood -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHBTD96XkYE * Oola's Laboratory -> just take 3 discordspammers (can be hierway) 2 monk henchies, mesmer henchie and war/ele henchie * Finding the Bloodstone -> just take 3 discordspammers (can be hierway) 2 monk henchies, mesmer henchie and war/ele henchie * Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BeMu9H0lW3Y * Destruction's Depths -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipWLmGQtU_s * A Time for Heroes -> speedbook build Using these builds, will allows you, as sin, to fill a hero handbook hm in the shortest time possible. I did a full book in less then 3 hours. You get 30k for a book, so normal speedbooking is still a bit faster (3x4x3=36k). But because, in normal speedbooking, you've to repeat the same 3 missions over and over again, this way will be, maybe, more fun to do... ;) Konschu 04:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much Konschu. As soon I have time, I will have a good look. F.c.sauer 16:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC)